The Long Lost Crumplebottom Twin
by HappyEmoLuver
Summary: While lost at the fair, little Cornwall Crumplebottom was looking for his family when suddenly, an elderly wizard offers candy at his house. He accepts and was never seen by his family again. He gets candy, and the old wizard offers Cornwall to become the greatest wizard of all time. Cornwall accepts and does lots of training. Will he reunite with his family?


The Long Lost Crumplebottom Twin ~ Chapter 1: Lost at the Fair

 _My second story. It focuses on my OC Cornwall Crumplebottom. Being kidnapped into becoming "the greatest wizard of all time"... that's something odd. I knew Cornelia Goth from Sunset Valley would have an identical twin, and so, I have created a character for Cornelia's older twin brother and will have a possible solution to why he's nonexistent, so there's... Cornwall Crumplebottom, ladies and gentlemen! I honestly like the name Cornwall Crumplebottom better than Cornelius, because it sounds better that way. I made Cornwall a few minutes older than Cornelia so that he stands out a little bit as a big brother. I have a feeling that this story will be shorter than I expected, so hopefully I try to make as much chapters as possible for you. Okay, that's enough talking for right now. I've got to follow the guidelines here..._

 **An amusement park in Old Countr** **y, around the 1950s, Evening,**

The Crumplebottom family are having a lot of fun at the fair. Even little Cornwall was quite far away playing a game at the fair. But suddenly, his distraction from a carnival game made him lost! He now doesn't know where his family is anymore! His family was walking away to go home, but Cornwall kept playing that one fun carnival game. So now, Simon, Prudence, Cornelia and Agnes came back to look for Cornwall, but to no avail. Cornwall also tried to look for his family, but also to no avail! Suddenly, an old wizard approaches Cornwall and asked,

Old Wizard: "Why hello there, little boy. Would you like some candy?"

Cornwall was questioned at first, but then became excited to "receive" candy.

Cornwall: "Oh yes! I would love to have some of your candy!"

The old wizard became happy and then suddenly, he took Cornwall into the woods of the carnival. Cornwall wondered and asked,

Cornwall: "Where are we going?"

The old wizard answered, "To my place, where the candy is."

Both the old wizard and Cornwall ran across the woods until the old wizard gets to his wizard's hut. In fact, it was really true that the old wizard has many candy.

Old Wizard: "Welcome to your new home."

Cornwall: "New... home?"

Old Wizard: "Yes. You seem like you don't have a home to live in, so this is your new home."

Cornwall widened his eyes. He actually lives with his parents and his younger sisters. However, there seems to be even more magical objects around here. So then, Cornwall decides to accept the fact that he gets to live here, relax here, and play with magic here in the hut of the woods. The old wizard thought that Cornwall would make such a perfect wizard. So then, the old wizard asked,

Old Wizard: "Would you like to become the greatest wizard of all time?"

Little Cornwall looks amazed in his eyes, seeing that his beliefs came true. He answered with excitement,

Cornwall: "Become the greatest wizard of all time? Yes! Of course I do want to become the greatest wizard of all time!"

The old wizard became impressed with Cornwall's enthusiasm.

 _Meanwhile, in a carnival that's about to close,_

The Crumplebottom family tried to look for the eldest son, Cornwall. Cornelia looks very worried, thinking that her older twin brother might be kidnapped!

"Cornwall!" she cried. No response from Cornwall. She cried again,

"Cornwall, you corny oppa*! Where are you?!" again, there was no answer from Cornwall. Cornelia sighed in despair with worry and grief.

"Where did he go?" Little Agnes asked.

"He must be misbehaving by not following our lead when we're supposed to stay together!" yelped one of the parents.

"Well then, did he get lost? Was he trying to find us?" asked Cornelia, anxiously.

"My dear... maybe he was just looking for us. We'll have to keep looking for him." answered Simon.

 _A few hours later..._

The Crumplebottom family gets kicked out by the security guards, questioning about what they were doing.

"We're trying to look for our son Cornwall!"

"Yes! And we cannot find him anywhere!" cried the parents. One of the security guards answered,

"Got it. We'll call you and let you know when the boy is found, alright?"

"Right." said Prudence, anxiously.

"Good, now get home safe next time, okay?"

"Alright, sir."

"Wait!" cried Cornelia. "We didn't tell them what he looked like! He actually looks exactly like me, except that he's a boy and I'm a girl."

"Oh really? So he's a boy that looks exactly like a girl like you? That makes no sense, but if we cannot find him, we will report him missing."

"Oh, why thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best men ever!"

"You're welcome. Now go. Get home safely."

"Alright, mister security guard. Good night!"

"Good night and sweet dreams, little girls."

The Crumplebottom family drives home, still worried about poor Cornwall.

"We will have a stern talk with Cornwall the nest time we see him again." said one of the parents.

"Oh, great." mumbled Cornelia.

"Poor Cornwall." sighed Agnes.

 _*oppa means big brother in Korean_

 _Oh Cornwall. He should've never accepted candy to be reported missing. Oh well, at least that in the future, he may become "the greatest wizard of all time". Anyway, I feel like this chapter came out so great! I can't wait to see what you guys think of this chapter._


End file.
